


Empty Shell

by ConsultingPsychopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingPsychopath/pseuds/ConsultingPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fanfic AU if John had jumped instead of Sherlock.<br/>Reviews welcome :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Shell

Beep….Beep….Beep

The steady sound of the heart monitor was the only comforting thing inside the hospital room Lestrade thought glumly. Looking up he stared at what was once the most brilliant man he had ever met, who was now but an empty shell. “Oh Sherlock, why?” he whispered knowing he wouldn’t be receiving an answer anytime soon. Sherlock lay there as still as a statute with the slight motion of his chest going up and down being the only way one could tell he was still alive. His once fine features were now nightmarish. High cheekbones sunken inwards, black hair greasy and matted against a sweaty forehead, smooth pale skin turned greyish covered in needle marks, a once striking figure turned into a corpse. Lestrade blamed himself for this downfall; he should’ve kept a closer eye on the young Holmes brother. After the death of John, the only person who Sherlock actually felt something for, it was natural it would be tough for him to recover.  But he never thought it would get this far. Of course he realised Sherlock had relapsed but he couldn’t do much about it. Sherlock wasn’t showing up to help on cases rather disappearing for days on end and showing up looking worse than before. Lestrade feared that they would end here in the dreary hospital room with Sherlock recovering from an overdose. However he always hoped it would be an accidental overdose, but from the amount of drugs in Sherlock’s system he knew that wasn’t the case. Suicide, god damn suicide, it already took one and almost took the other. Lestrade knew he shouldn’t be as surprised as he was after all, the detective always said he would be lost without his blogger.  


End file.
